Kamen Rider Unisus
by Terias Faldom
Summary: 5 months after Kamen Rider Rush ended, A Kaijin Equality movement has swept over Japan. But even with Kaijin stepping out of the shadows some species are returning to their old ways. Such as Kamen Rider Unisus.


**Kamen Rider Unisus**

 _Card 1: Call the Queen._

 _It's been almost half a year since Kamen Rider Witch and Kamen Rider Rush defeated White and Deity with the help of their team. Since then they've become the face for Kaijin Equality in Japan. Although, there are still some criminal kaijin. Like the Mindless Legends, the Undead. But luckily, there are still Riders who can stop them. The reconstructed B.O.A.R.D company has remade their Rider Program to capture these monsters. This is the story of one of those members. Unisus._

People screamed as a Grasshopper-like creature tore through the park with it's machine gun arm. It shot everywhere making trees fall left and right, pinning several civilians under those trees. It laughed as a rider walked forward in heavy armor resembling Blade's.

" _Unisus Reporting in. Requesting clearance to capture this Kaijin."_

" _You have clearance. Go Unisus."_

The rider pulled out a sword. Putting a card into it.

" _Glacier."_ The sword sang as a blueish white aura surrounded the sword. The monster laughed opening fire. With a single slash the bullets froze midair. The Rider gracefully walked past the bullets getting close to the undead. The rider slashed freezing the grasshopper's arm. It screeched slashing desperately with it's claws. Unisus easily dodged slashing him across the chest making him roar in pain. The buckle on the monster's belt opening. Unisus opened a wheel of cards on her sword, grabbing a blank one she threw it at the monster, trapping it in the card.

" _This is HQ. Good work Unisus. Enjoy the Blaster card."_

" _Thanks. I'll report back shortly."_ The rider said. Picking up the card from the ground. They picked up the trees freeing the civilians. They helped them up and motioned for them to get to safety as they hopped on their bike and drove off.

 **Cue Opening ( www . youtube watch?v=DA-cai2-Wo8 )**

Unisus arrived at HQ, still in their armor as they passed their I.D to security. Once they were inside they took their helmet off, revealing a tanned mid twenties woman with long black hair. Her name was Jarane. And Technically, her father is supposed to be Unisus. But, well…

 **Flashback.**

"Dad No!" Jarane yelled pinned underneath a metal beam as her father slid his belt towards her along with the Glacier card.

"You can do it Kiddo. I believe in you." Her dad said smiling as rubble fell separating the two of them. "GRAAHHH!" Jarane sobbed as her father screamed in pain, leaving Jarane to only imagine what kind of beast was tearing him apart.

 **End Flashback**

Jarane shook her head. Wiping the tears off her face as she arrived at her father's office. She went inside turning the blinds to the closed position before reclining in her chair. Dehenshining. She looked at a picture of her with her father.

 _I'll find who killed you dad. I will capture them._ She got a call and answered it. Turning on the voice modifier.

" **Who is this?"** She asked.

" _Relax, it's just me. No need to go all Rorschach on me."_ She knew that voice. The only one who knew her true identity. Called The jack by his co-workers.

"Sorry Uncle J. can't be too careful."

" _Yeah. I understand. So how was your second Mission officially taking over as Unisus?"_

"It was easy. Soon as I froze his gun arm it might as well have been over."

" _Nice! Well It's my turn to patrol. Hey let me know if you ever need to borrow a card ok?"_

"Ok." Her uncle hung up and she went back to waiting silently.

 **With villain's**

In a dark underground kingdom the Undead gathered into a large group. A female and male Undead walked onto a ledge, facing the large crowd. They both bowed.

"Thankyou Thankyou. You are all doing a wonderful job!" The female said. The male looked at her.

"They're hive minded fools that don't even know what you're saying."

"I know that. But it's fun to pretend I have an audience." The male chuckled.

"Well how was your most recent exploit into the outside world my lovely?"

"The newbie was taken out by Unisus." She pouted.

"I thought we got him."

"Yes, I was confused by that. But then I remember something...he had a daughter."

"You're right! Hmmm… But how to know if it's her or not…"

"I know one way." The queen said, grinning.

"Oh?"

"Humans are always dumber when they let their hormones get in control. And from what I've seen, she tends to get in a dizzy when a pretty girl walks by~"

"Well other than you we don't really have anyone that fits the bill for that."

"Well I was gonna send in myself if I couldn't find any, But I actually think your team has the right girl. Koukashi's still infiltrating BOARD correct?"

"Yes she is. Are you sure you want her though? She's easily overwhelmed."

"It'll be a simple mission. Besides I think her.. Clumsiness might help her in this."

"Hmm….good point. I'll have the new orders delivered to her."

"Excellent. Now then what else are we gonna do tonight big man?"

"I got a few ideas~" he said with a smirk. The Queen smirked

 **Meanwhile!**

Jarena was on a bench in the park. Throwing birdseed absentmindedly. Birds gathered around her pecking at the seed. She looked at her father's Glacier card.

 _I miss you dad…_ She thought. Throwing out more bird seeds as she sunk into the bench. She didn't notice as a woman walked up behind her, until she heard the snap of the camera. She looked behind her. "You know it's rude to take someone's photo without their permission, right?" She said. Looking up at the woman.

"Ahhh s-sorry maam. It was just such a peaceful moment I wanted to capture it."

"Oh. Alright. My name's Jarena. What's yours?"

"Inzina. I'm your dad's new secretary."

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to have a pretty lady such as you as secretary~" Jarena said with a wink.

"T-thanks but he's kinda blown me off. I sent a meeting request to his desk."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him about it."

"Would you? Ohhh thanks! You're a lifesaver!" The woman hugged her. Jarena hugged back. "No need to thank me. Just agree to dinner and we'll call it even~" Jarena replied. Inzina smiled.

"Deal pretty lady~" They smiled and Jarena kissed her cheek before walking off. She got a call from the office on her Dad's phone. She activated the voice modifier.

" **Unisus here."**

"Uh yeah, this is uh...Inzina.. I just met your daughter actually! I'm your new Secretary!"

" **Ah, yes, she told me about you. I look forward to meeting you."**

"Thanks! See you later then! Oh you're scheduled to go to patrol in 20 minutes, just a reminder."

" **Alright. Thank you. I'll see you later."** She hung up and henshined. She got on her motorcycle and rode off. Soon a monster jumped onto her bike kicking it. She jumped off of it, taking out her sword. Opening the card wheel she grabbed the Glacier Card. She put it into her sword.

" _Glacier."_ The sword sang covering the sword in a frosty aura. She slashed but the beast jumped out of range. She spun her sword and twirled it around, creating a small tornado of ice that flung the creature into a tree. She took out the Blaster card along with a third card.

" _Blaster. Rapid."_ The Sword sang.

" _Blizzard Storm!"_

She twirled her sword around releasing a swarm of quick fire ice bullets. The beast screeched Freezing over completely as it's belt opened. She threw a card at it absorbing the monster.

" _The Kick card."_ She put it in her card wheel before closing it. Getting on her bike.

 **A/N:  
Blade Terias: YES! :D UNISUS! **

**Chalice Spidey: AWESOMENESS!**

 **BT: Oooohh You like Chalice huh? Nice choice.**

 **CS: Yep. Plus people argue over whether him or the 2nd rider in the first episode is the secondary rider.**

 **BT: None of them are the main character. So both are secondary riders.**

 **CS: I guess. **shrug****

 **BT: Anyways. EXCITEMENT!**

 **CS: WHAT NEXT?**

 **BT: I WANNA DO INJUSTICE!**

 **CS: OK! MEET YOU THERE!**


End file.
